For many years, frames out of aluminum profile rails have been manufactured, and therefore, there are many methods known for manufacturing them using extremely heavy and complicated cutting machines which, due to their characteristics, make the production of frames "in situ" impossible.
There exist means and methods based on the use of common tools such as the saw, the hammer, drills and manual presses, which, due to the way in which they work, do not allow production to be carried out with precision, accuracy and presentation which aluminum requires; it is well-known that once put into place, it shows the construction errors which are impossible to cover up.
Diverse methods using tools which are apparently the same as the one described in this application have also been known of for a long time but they lack the special characteristics of manageability, versatility, portability and, more important: simplicity of operation.
The object of this invention is to provide the manufacturers with a tool by which it is possible to manufacture the aluminum frames on the job, making it possible to work with exactness and economy which means taking measurements, checking and rechecking them immediately, as the case may require.